


“You have a twin?”

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [16]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anti's a dick, Dark is actually kinda sweet, Different Dimensions, Doppelganger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Full Prompt: “You have a twin?”“Yeah...let’s go with that.”Prompt Sixteen: Dark meets Jack and it leads to some discoveries





	“You have a twin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another long-ish one! Tbh, I like this one a lot (it might be my favourite) and umm...I'm tempted to turn it into a longer, more fleshed out (maybe chaptered) fic. If you like it, maybe let me know? It'd be much appreciated! Also, this one ended up a bit more Mark&Dark focused then Mark/Jack focused. I hope I can be forgiven

Mark planned on them meeting way later in his relationship with Jack. In reality, he wanted it to never happen. Unfortunately, Dark was a pushy bastard and if Mark waited too long, Dark would end up showing up in the apartment naked on the couch as a first impression. 

Instead, the way it happened was with Jack coming home with a stunned appearance on his face and Dark following closely behind him with a wide grin. All Mark could do was sigh under his breath and brace himself for what was about to happen. It was bound to happen sooner or later. 

“Hi, babe.” Mark greeted his boyfriend. Jack glanced up at him, looking surprised that Mark was standing in front of him. He did a quick look at Dark who was still grinning behind him and looked back to Mark. 

“Hey… Um, you see him too, right?” Jack asked carefully. Mark nodded and watched as relief flooded his boyfriend’s features. “Thank god, I thought I was going insane.” He said, running his fingers roughly through his hair. Mark walked over to Jack and kissed his forehead before turning to Dark. 

“Why are you here?” He asked, the agitation clear in his voice. Dark gave him a look that said Mark was asking a stupid question. He rolled his eyes. 

“Why else? You’ve been hiding your boy toy from me even after all those times you promised to let me meet him. If I’d never ran into him on the street, I’m pretty sure I would never have had the chance.” Dark reasoned. It was a fair point. Mark really did plan on waiting the absolute longest he could. 

Dark walked closer to the couple, a devious look on his face, but one glare from Mark had him rolling his eyes. He instead placed himself gracefully on one of the chairs in the living room, smoothing down his suit though there was nothing to fix. Mark had never seen Dark in anything but a suit, only going as far as to occasionally go out without the jacket. Other than that, he was always in full ensemble. 

Jack’s voice broke Mark from his thoughts as he asked a question. “Mark, do you know him?” He asked. He resisted the urge to sigh and nodded his head instead. 

“He’s  _ family.” _ Mark said, gritting out the last word as it left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

“You have a twin?” Jack sounded both shocked a bit hurt, most likely due to the fact that Mark had never told him about Dark. 

“Yeah...let’s go with that.” Mark said. Dark gave him a look but didn’t push, which was strangely uncharacteristic of him. Dark and Mark weren’t actually related, though they’d basically grown up as brothers for the majority of Mark’s life. Dark had first made his appearance when Mark was 5, showing up in his bedroom. 

Dark never aged, looking like a 27 year old from the beginning. At first, his family had thought Dark to be some demon looking to kill Mark but in the end, it turned out he was just a being from another dimension looking for  _ a person _ . Dark never revealed who that person was, simply revealing that they were incredibly important to him. 

“What does that mean?” Jack asked, clearly confused. Mark opened his mouth to respond but Dark cut him off. 

“It means that dear Markle Sparkle doesn’t like me very much, which I find quite rude. I’ve done a lot for you through the years  _ brother _ .” He said, grinning at the look of agitation he’d gotten. 

“A lot that’s resulted in me losing ten years off my lifespan.” Mark said with a scoff. Dark smiled sweetly at him before turning back to Jack. 

“So, from your expression, I’m assuming Mark has never mentioned me? Quite sad. He’s mentioned you quite a bit. I was looking forward to meeting you but now...well, you’re not what I thought. Quite boring, actually. You’re missing the green eyes. Not who I was looking for.” Dark said, yawning. He stood up from his seat, ignoring the shock on Jack’s face and the anger on Mark’s. 

Despite his anger, Mark couldn’t help but repeat that last line again in his head.  _ Not who he was looking for? Green eyes?  _ In the twenty-two years he’d known Dark, this was the most he’d ever learned about Dark’s mystery person, and suddenly, he had an idea. 

Mark turned to his boyfriend and gave him a soft smile. “Stay here, I’m gonna go kick his ass.” He said. Jack nodded, biting his bottom lip before giving Mark a kiss. Mark ruffled his hair before walking towards Dark and grabbing hold of his suit. He dragged his dimensional doppelganger out the apartment door and down the stairs to the lobby.

Dark could have easily removed Mark’s grip, but he followed along, knowing better than to bother him when he was already annoyed. When Mark was ten, they’d both realized how explosive his temper could get and it was not a pleasant experience. 

Once in the lobby, Mark let go and immediately swung a punch towards Dark’s face. It connected and they both pulled back in pain. One of the many negatives to being doppelgangers was the shared pain aspect. 

Dark recovered first and straightened himself out, flexing his jaw. “Well, I’m aware that I deserved that, though I’m not quite sure why you had to take me all the way down here to do it. I’m sure Jack would have enjoyed the sight.” He said blandly. Mark glared at him and ignored the question. 

“It’s Jack, isn’t it? The person you’re looking for… It’s your version of Jack.” He said. Dark looked at him blankly before nodding slowly. 

“Yes… Except to me, his name is Anti. He went missing in our dimension about fifty years ago and I came here after tracking him for a long time. I know he’s still here...but your dimension is quite large and...crowded.” Dark said. 

Mark let out a huff. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” He asked. “I would have helped.” Dark gave him a bemused expression before turning serious. 

“It was my problem, not a five year old’s. Besides, it was my fault he left in the first place. We’d gotten into an argument about...well. He’s quite lecherous. And I’m what you might call a monogamist. He didn’t like the idea of leaving me completely nor staying with only me.” Dark explained. Mark let out a soft ‘oh’. 

This was the most he’d ever learned about Dark all in one moment and hearing it...make him feel somewhat bad. The residual anger drained from him when he realized something else. 

“So the reason you said that about Jack…”

“Was because he’s not Anti, and Anti is the only one I deem worthy of my attention.” Dark finished. Mark nodded before grinning. 

“Wow, you’re kind of a sap.” He said, prompting a glare from Dark. 

“Whatever. I’m going to leave now, maybe go visit your mom. I’ve had enough of LA for now. Such a stupidly busy city. You, go back to your boyfriend” He said. Mark grinned and saluted him as he left the lobby. 

“Sure thing sir.” He said. This had certainly been the last thing Mark had thought would come from Dark meeting Jack, but it hadn’t been the worst. He officially felt closer to his dimensional twin and it wasn’t that bad of a feeling.

Slowly, he made his way back to the apartment he shared with Jack, but when he got there, someone else was standing in the kitchen. They turned to reveal septic green eyes and a wicked grin. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Anti.”


End file.
